Wspomnienie
by Silvana67
Summary: Moja pierwsza miniaturka  HP\DM  Romans/Tragedy  beta anet21j  komentarze mile widziane    Dedykuję znajomej która namówiła mnie żebym swoje pomysły przelała na papier.


Wspomnienie

Draco spojrzał na niego, chwilę przed Ostateczną Bitwą. Nie chciał go stracić, zwłaszcza, że obaj zaznali w życiu, tak mało szczęścia.

- Harry... proszę, nie idź, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego, nie teraz, gdy wszystko zaczęło się nam układać.

Drugi chłopiec nazwany przez Draco, Harry'm przez chwilę milczy dopiero po kilku minutach odpowiedział, tuląc go.

- Draco pozwól mi iść, wiesz przecież, że tylko ja mogę go zabić, a że przy okazji ja sam zginę…, to po prostu efekt uboczny naszego zaklęcia.

- Przyrzeknij mi proszę, że o mnie zapomnisz i zwiążesz się z kimś, gdy ja umrę.

- Nie mogę, nie potrafiłbym być się z kimś innym niż ty. Zawsze będę o tobie pamiętał, nie zapomnę cię nigdy.

Po tych słowach pocałował go namiętnie. Po chwili odsunął się pogodzony z losem, pozwalając mu odejść i walczyć, z Voldemortem.

Harry wyszedł z Holu na błonia, wspominając ich pierwszy raz. Jego pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, którego kocha.

**RETROSPEKCJA**

_Ciemna, lecz przytulna komnata w brązowo-zielono-srebrnych kolorach, raczej nowoczesne meble, wielkie w starym stylu łoże z baldachimem, zdolne pomieścić trzech rosłych mężczyzn. Pościel z czarnej satyny, poduszki w kolorze krwi._

_- Oto mój pokój - powiedział Draco._

_- Piękny - tylko tyle zdołał wydusić z siebie Harry bo to, co ujrzał zaparło mu dech w piersi. On sam został wychowany w iście spartańskich warunkach, więc ten pokój wydawał mu się naprawdę wspaniały._

_Po chwili poczuł dłoń na ramieniu._

_- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Draco, bo Harry był trochę blady i wyglądał na wystraszonego - Nie bój się, jeśli coś ci się nie będzie podobać powiedz mi, a przestanę._

_- W porządku, tylko, że ja... - po chwili dopiero dodał- jestem prawiczkiem- myślał, że Draco zacznie się śmiać, ale na twarzy drugiego chłopca odmalowało się tylko zrozumienie._

_- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem Harry._

_I pocałował go po tych słowach._

_Po chwili dopiero Harry oddał mu pocałunek, robiąc to coraz namiętniej._

_Draco otworzył usta jednocześnie mrucząc z zadowolenia._

_-Yyymmm... Harryyy_

_Harry natomiast przylgnął do Draco w tej samej chwili ocierał się o jego krocze jęcząc w jego usta, ponieważ był już mocno podniecony._

_Draco pchnął go na łoże, całując w usta, nos i całą żuchwę schodząc następnie na szyję, a po odpięciu kilku guzików-obojczyk._

_W całym pomieszczeniu słuchać było ich głośne, przyspieszone oddechy i coraz częstsze jęki._

_- Draco..._

_Harry'emu w końcu udało się pozbyć koszuli swojej i Draco, bo szat i krawatów pozbyli się już przy wejściu do komnaty. Po chwili, gdy odzyskał trochę świadomości przewrócił drugiego chłopaka na plecy, gdyż był on do tej pory na górze Zaczął całować i pieścić jego szyję, powoli schodząc niżej. W końcu dotarł do jego sutków. Prawy ssał, co pewien czas przygryzając, a lewy masował dłonią. Drugą natomiast pocierał jego prawe biodro i bok. Zatracił się całkiem w tym, co robił. Otarł się o krocze Draco i jęknął przeciągle. Odsunął się od niego i rozpiął mu spodnie, po czym zsunął je wraz z bokserkami z jego bioder, a później nóg i stóp. Spojrzał na jego przyrodzenie._

_- „Yyymmm... ups, jest wielki" - pomyślał Harry, a Draco widząc gdzie kieruje się jego wzrok, uśmiechnął się i zachichotał. Blondyn przewrócił go na plecy, masując jego brzuch dłońmi. Ściągnął spodnie Harry'ego, a po chwili także bokserki. Otarł się o niego, wyrywając z ich gardeł przeciągły jęk. Przywołał lubrykant i nasmarował sobie palce i wejście Harry'ego._

_- Spróbuj się rozluźnić, w tedy nie będzie tak bolało._

_Pomasował chwilę i palcem wskazującym wdarł się w jego wnętrze, na co ten odruchowo spiął się, nie chcąc wpuścić intruza do swojego wnętrza. _

_- Spokojne, rozluźnij się._

_- Łatwo ci mówić- odparł mu na to Harry_

_Poruszył palcem zaczynając go rozciągać, po chwili dodając kolejny i ucisnął jego prostatę._

_W komnacie można było usłyszeć krzyk przyjemności drugiego chłopaka._

_- Yyy... co to było?_

_- Twoja prostata._

_- Zrób to jeszcze raz... proszę!_

_Zrobił to, o co tamten go prosił. Dodał kolejny, już trzeci palec, sprawiając coraz większą przyjemność brunetowi._

_- Draco, ja zaraz..._

_- Więc dojdź dla mnie Harry._

_I doszedł w dłoni Draco, która poruszała się w rytm pchnięć drugiej dłoni._

_Gdy tylko doszedł do siebie, po przeżytym właśnie orgazmie, Draco zarzucił sobie jego nogi na ramiona. Ustawił się, naprowadził swojego członka i pchnął. W komnacie rozbrzmiał jęk bólu. Natychmiast się zatrzymał i nie poruszając się, zaczął gładzić jego przyrodzenie, by odciągnąć myśli Harry'ego od bólu i dać mu jak najwięcej rozkoszy. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy usłyszał jęki poruszył się lekko, jedynie na próbę kołysząc biodrami, sprawdzając czy go czasem za bardzo nie boli._

_- Mocniej… - wyjęczał Harry_

_Zaczął poruszać się szybciej, wsuwając się w niego coraz głębiej. Po kilku pchnięciach, zmienił kąt by trafić w prostatę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jęk ogromnej przyjemności._

_Harry otworzył dotąd zamknięte oczy, patrząc w oczy Draco widział w nich przyjemność z tego, co w tej chwili się działo, ale też czułość i bezgraniczną miłość._

_Kilka minut później, w całej komnacie słychać było dwa krzyki- krzyki spełnienia._

_Draco opadł na Harry'ego wyczerpany. Wysunął się z niego i ułożył obok, przyciągając go do siebie i tuląc, po tym okrył ich obu kołdrą._

_- Tak bardzo cię kocham Draco- słychać było słowa Harry'ego, który zaraz potem usnął._

_- Ja ciebie też, ja ciebie też... - zaraz po tych słowach także zasnął._

**KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI.**

Zobaczył jak Hermiona walczy z Lestrange - kobietą, która zabiła jego jedyną prawdziwą rodzinę, jego ojca chrzestnego- Syriusza Blacka.

- Hermi, ja się nią zajmę, pomóż Susan.

- Znów się widzimy - powiedziała, a raczej stwierdziła, Bellatrix.

- I z czego się tak śmiejesz, szurnięty babsztylu?

- Z ciebie chłopcze!

- Resorpto entimos* - z jego różdżki wypłynął srebrny promień, a Bella zanim dotknęła ziemi, obróciła się w proch.

„_Z prochu powstaliśmy i w proch się obrócimy_"- pomyślał o tym Harry.

„POTTER, CZEKAM NA CIEBIE W ZAKAZANYM LESIE" - po błoniach rozniósł się niczym echo, głos jego największego wroga- Voldemorta.

I poszedł tam, nie zważając na krzyki pozostałych, by tego nie robił.

- Znów się spotykamy Voldemort- Harry stwierdził to spokojnym jak na tą sytuację głosem.

- Jak śmiesz tak mówić do naszego Pana- krzyknęła Pani Malfoy.

- A żebyś wiedziała, że będę go nazywał, jak mi się podoba.

Po tych słowach, rozpoczęło się ostateczne starcie.

Harry był wycieńczony, po kilkunastu Cruciatusach w wersji Toma.

- Laume exorius veritas mori** - wycharczał ostatkiem sił.

Złoty promień zaklęcia dosięgną Toma, uśmiercając na zawsze- trafił do otchłani piekieł, z których już nigdy się nie wydostanie.

Wszyscy wyznawcy ideologii Riddle'a, którzy zostali przez niego napiętnowani, padli nieprzytomni, tam gdzie w owej chwili stali.

Sam Harry natomiast krzyczał z bólu. Po chwili ujrzał kobietę i mężczyznę. Stopniowo przestawał odczuwać jakikolwiek ból, nie dostrzegał już otoczenia, w którym się znajdował.

- Mama, tata? To wy?, ale jak?

- Synku, chodź z nami, a wszystko ci wytłumaczymy.

I poszedł.

Umarł oddając życie za tych, których tak bardzo kochał, za setki innych którzy go znali, lub o nim słyszeli, a także za tych, którzy nie mieli o nim pojęcia. To dzięki niemu przeżyli, choć jeszcze przez długie lata, po tych wydarzeniach, nie mogli się z tym wszystkim pogodzić i pozbierać. Tak wiele osób odeszło, ze świata żywych.

**KONIEC**

*Całkowite unicestwienie- powoduje nstychmiastową śmierć 

**Umierasz śmiercią prawdziwą- stosowane tylko w przypadku uśmiercenia Czarnych Lordów ostatnich stuleci. Ostatnie użyto przeciw Grindenwald'owi 


End file.
